Generator Hearts
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: Chains and Evos. Nanites and the Abyss. Providence and Pandora. New York and Reveil. Rex Salazar and Oz Vessalius. The Nanite Event and The Tragety of Sablier. Just what is it that ties all these things together? On hiatus.
1. Prolouge

**A preview of a crossover story I hope to work on when I can. I think if there was a crossover between these two, awesomeness and halarity would ensure. **

**I don not own Generator Rex or Pandora Hearts.**

What if Oz and his companions, Gil and Alice, encountered such an influx of power that they were sent to another place...another time?

What if the three found themselfs in a world inhabited by creatures not known as Chains, but Evos?

What if the current head of the Baskerville family found himself at a castle of ruins under a red sky?

What if the powers of the Abyss were connected to this incident?

What if Oz, Gil, and Alice met a boy who appears to be a Chain...one named Rex Salazar?

. . .

What if, one day, Rex just happened to run into three people with no clue where they were?

What if they claimed to be from a city called Reveil and work for an organization called Pandora?

What if a injured boy with violet eyes was found outside a castle belonging to one Van Kleiss?

What if Noah was captured by a certain Cheshire Cat and met a certain Alyss?

What if, by her comand, Cheshire took a contractor for the first time?

. . .

What if...two worlds collide and history threatens to repeat itself?

This is the story of Generator Hearts.

**Feel free to leave a reveiw. ~Rubi**


	2. One Step Beyond

**Note: Takes place after the whole flashback thing in PH (current story arc). In GR, this is set after the newest episode.**

Chapter 1: One Step Beyond

"I…don't believe this." The young Vessalius heir muttered, mustering all the strength left in his voice. "Jack…why?"

"Oz!" Another voice called. "Are you alright?"

'_Wait, that's Gil!' _Oz slowly opened his eyes to see Gilbert looking down at him, concern etched in his face.

"Gil…" That when the blond noticed the blood staining the other man's shirt and scarf. "Gil, there's blood all over you! What happened?"

"Someone tried to shoot Vincent; I took the hit for him." He explained.

"But, that kind of injury…" Oz's voice grew weaker again. "You should be dead."

Gil shook his head in response. "No, I wouldn't have died from something like this. Something like that, it's impossible."

Oz was confused now. "Gil…?"

"Hey, move it Seaweed-head!" Now that voice, that female voice, the blonde knew very well. "You okay?"

The form of Alice made its way into his vision, which was slowly getting clearer. Oh, Alice, also known as the Bloody Black Rabbit. She was the Chain that had found him in the Abyss in what seemed like so long ago, not to mention she was the most powerful. A girl searching for her lost memories, yet they were tied together by the hands of fate; Oz was her Contractor, and she was the Chain.

"Alice, good too see you. What about Echo?"

The girl scoffed in response. "I got her off my back for a while. Troublesome brat."

"Hmm. And, so…" Oz struggled to sit up, but Gil noticed and steadied his friend. "What are you doing here Gil? What about the Sealing Stone?"

"It's broken." He answered plainly. "There's only one left now. I had to find you though, I just had to."

Something about his tone seemed sad, like something back there had scared him. Was there more hidden secrets than what Jack had already revealed to him? Alice then turned her attention to something else, her eyes wandering over to a forlorn body a few feet away.

"Is this that nut job, Shaggy Glasses?" She asked, walking over to the body whose clothes were dyed with blood, a small pool of it around him. "What happened?"

Oz realized what Alice was talking about. "Leo!"

Gil realized it too, directing his gaze over to that person. "Whoa! Oz what did you do to him?"

"I didn't!" The blond cried. "Jack did! He wanted to kill Leo!"

"Oz-kun…" A voice suddenly muttered, rather weakly at that. Alice jumped back with surprise as the other boy managed to sit up. Leo was breathing heavily and blood stained corners of his mouth. He had appeared to be dead, but it looks like Jack's words held true. Leo _is_ the head of the Baskervilles after all, so it would only make sense that he can't be killed easily.

"Leo, get away from here!" Oz pleaded to the other boy as Alice rejoined them.

"Oz-kun, why? Why did you do that?" He asked, not believing a word Oz was saying.

"Leo, listen to me! It was Jack who did that, not me! Couldn't you even see the expression on my face then or hear what I said afterwards?"

Leo touched the blood that was on his jacket. "Ow…that hurt you know?"

"Get out of here! You need medical attention for that wound!" The blond was practically pleading to the other now. "Leave me, because Jack-"

His sentence was cut off by the ground shaking suddenly. For a second, Oz wondered if the Baskervilles had already gotten to the last Sealing Stone, but, then again, if it was, Jack would have total control; Oz didn't feel that at all.

'_Is this an earthquake?' _He remembered all the times before; in Sablier when the first stone had broken, at the little cottage house when it was the second, and the most recent, the one at Isla Yura's mansion on the night of that disastrous party.

This time was different.

Suddenly, a burst of light erupted between the three and the Baskerville heir. Oz looked from it as it started expanding outwards, then to Leo.

"Leo, is this your doing?"

"No!" The other replied. "I didn't-"

Oz didn't hear what the other boy said after that, the only feeling that greeted him was the sensation of falling, Gil and Alice with him too. He vaguely remembered the time he had jumped through the portal that had sent him and Gil to the Cheshire Cat's dimension, but, again, this was different form that time. That light, he figured, must of dragged them in. Maybe it was the Abyss…? No! He couldn't go back to that place that was nothing short of hell!

Everything was flashing by, well, flashes of colors to be exact. He tried to call out for his two companions, but he found himself unable to as he continued to free fall through this void.

For a moment, besides his own screams, he heard someone else's; one that he hadn't heard since the night when the third Sealing Stone broke, but this time, not of crushing sorrow and grief, but of fear.

'_Leo…? Did you get dragged in too?'_

He had no time to think about that though, as he heard a slight rigging in his ears. After that, something flashed, blinding his vision, then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>The only thing Oz remembered after that was waking up on what felt like grass. The light that entered his eyes blinded him for a moment, making him shut his eyes, but he was able to adjust to it quickly upon trying for a second time. To his surprise, he found a blue sky above him, clouds hanging there. The atmosphere around him seemed calm, and he couldn't sense Jack's presence anymore, meaning the blond had full control of his body again. Sitting up, he was meet with a totally different sight than he expected.<p>

There were buildings in the distance, tall and stretching high into the sky in a plain shape that made most of them look like copies. This place that he was in now, it was a lush greenery, trees in the foreground of the distance before the tall buildings. Also, strange noises that he'd never even heard were echoing from somewhere, and so many of them at that.

Where ever this strange place was, one thing was for sure; this was not the Abyss.

He then spotted Gil and Alice lying on opposite sides of him. "You guys!"

Gil was the first to wake at the blond's call, then Alice. "Oz? What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Oz answered. "But, you might want to get a good look around."

All three of them stood up and took in their surroundings. Oz was actually growing accustomed to it by now, like he had when he first met Alice in the Abyss. Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't go back to that again, not even after what Jack had shown him; Oz had to move forward.

"What is this place?" Gil wondered, amazed by everything.

"DAH! Oz what are these strange noises?" Alice suddenly exclaimed. The Vessalius knew she must be hearing the nearby noises and obviously didn't like them.

"Clam down, Alice. I'm not sure myself, but there has to be an explanation."

"Well, whatever this place is, question is, how, or even why, did we end up here?" Gil interjected before Alice could blow off some more steam from these irritating noises.

Suddenly, Oz remembered something and looked around, a tad bit disappointed and worried. "Huh? Where is he?"

"Where's who, Oz?" The raven haired man asked, taking notice of the other's wondering.

"I thought he had gotten dragged in too; I was sure off it."

"Oz, what is it?" Alice asked now.

He turned to her with a tinge of concern in his eyes. "Where's Leo?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Doc. Explain to me again why you've sent me out into the city on such a wonderful day." Rex said in his usual tone.<p>

"Earlier, we detected an abnormality." Dr. Holiday answered back through his com link. "It is centered in Central Park. How far are you from there?"

"About 5 minutes."

He heard her sigh on the other end. "I don't know if it's an Evo or not, but you need to get over there before Black Knight finds out, if she hadn't noticed already."

"There's no rush." Rex insisted. "I'll get there before they do, count on it."

"Just hurry." That was the last thing Holiday said before the com link fell silent once more.

"Hmm. I wonder…what could it possibly be this time?" He wondered, recalling a certain incident not too long ago. "Not another one of _those_ I hope."

With this thought in mind, he sped along on the skyline of New York, his mechanical wings getting him only quicker to his destination.

. . .

Once arriving at Central Park, he landed near a wooded area, just in case this did turn out to be an Evo, and, because he was Rex, he wanted to be the one to surprise the other first. After a moment though, a thought crept into his head.

'_I'm starting to think this isn't an Evo or anything like that.' _Thinking that staying in this wooded area really wasn't helping, he made his way out into the open field that stretched on for the whole length of the park. He also thought it was odd how there wasn't any people around.

Scratch that, there were people here, but not anyone he'd ever seen before.

The first was a kid shorter than him, a short head of blond hair wearing a vest over his white shirt, a red tie, plad shorts and odd looking boots. The second, a black haired man, was much taller than him and wore mostly all black except for his white shirt and scarf. To Rex, this kind of gave off an emo vibe right away, but what did he know? The last was rather cute in his opinion, but probably younger than him. She had long brown hair with two braids, which accompanied her clothing that consisted of a long red coat with diamond patterns in places, tied up by a big white bow around her neck. She also wore a short black skirt, and white laced shoes.

First thought, _'Cosplayers. I mean, who even dresses this way?'_

"Hey, you three!" He called over to them. They all turned their heads to him as he approached and he was met with the most unique set of eye colors he had ever seen. The blond had eyes like emeralds, the black haired man had golden eyes, and the cute girl had reflecting pools of purple eyes.

"Oh, finally, someone else is here besides us." The blond spoke up. He instantly bounded over to Rex and held out his hand.

"Oz, what are you doing?" The taller man asked. "He could be dangerous for all we know."

"Aw, hush, Gil. He looks harmless."

_'Oz? Gil?'_ Those were some strange names indeed.

"Ignore Gil, he's too over protective of me. My name is Oz Vessalius, heir to the Vessalius Dukedom."

_'Aw, geez! Royalty?'_ Rex ignored his own thought and shook the other's hand in response.

"I'm Rex Salazar." He answered. Wait a minute…no reaction.

"Odd name. Anyway, nice to meet you, Rex. Maybe you can help us with our little delema."

Now he was getting utterly confused, this person didn't even know him. Why would that be? His name was widely known all around, well, maybe at least in New York.

"What would that be?"

The next question totaly shocked Rex. "Where are we?"


	3. Of Chains and Evos

**Well, I got this done sooner than expected. At this rate, I hope to have the first 5 chapters up by New Years Eve. Hopefuly I can do that. Besides, I'm excited about what's hapening in both series right now, lots of revelations and secrets reveailed.**

**Thank you to Rexfan1333 for being the first to reveiw.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts or Generator Rex in any way.**

Chapter 2: Of Chains and Evos

"Where are we?" Oz asked, confusion clearly in his bright voice.

"Um, New York City." Rex answered, a whole series of questions about these people pouring into his head.

"Huh? I thought we were still in Reveil."

Rex had never heard of this city before. "No. New York City. You know, the 'Big Apple'?"

"No." Oz answered back.

"'The City That Never Sleeps'?"

"Nope."

"New York, New York?"

"Nope, never heard of it." He then decided to change the subject. "By the way, have you seen another person around here? He's about my age, has black hair and eyes similar to Alice here?"

"Not at all, but, you seriously have no idea about where you are?" Rex asked the blonde, switching back to the previous subject.

"No, we don't. We're supposed to be in Reveil, the capital of our country, not this 'New York City'."

Things were getting more and more complicated. Rex started to wonder, since he had been sent out here to investigate an abnormality, if these three were connected in some way. After all, they happened to be here in Central Park, where Holiday had said the abnormality was located in. They had no idea about the city at all, they had obviously been surprised when Rex had greeted them, they claimed to come from a city called Reveil…there was no way all this could be coincidence, unless all three of them had amnesia, which he greatly doubted.

"So, you said your name is Oz, right?" Rex asked, hoping to get some information this way. "I've never heard someone named that."

"Well I could be saying the same thing to you." Oz replied. "But, yes, as I've stated before, my name is Oz Vessalius. The other two are my friends; that man in black is my valet and best friend, Gilbert Nightray, and the other is Alice."

Glancing over at the girl, Rex could see that she was eyeing him very suspiciously.

"Gil, Alice, maybe Rex could help us find Leo." Oz suddenly suggested, turning back to his two companions.

"You may be right about that." The Nightray replied, which did surprise Oz. Knowing his best friend, he was sure Gil wouldn't approve of this, considering the missing boy was a Baskerville. "That injury did look pretty bad."

"Yeah, not like yours was, and- hey, I just noticed! Your shirt and scarf are white again!"

Gil looked over his clothing, noticing all the blood stains were gone. "Huh? Well, what do you know. I guess it sealed itself, maybe when we were dragged into that mass of light."

"Wait, what?" Rex asked, interrupting the conversation between the two. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, yes." Oz answered, turning back to Rex now. "You see, before we found ourselves here, I was talking to my friend, Leo, who now seems to be missing. He was badly wounded and I was telling him to go seek some help for that, but then this vortex of light opened up between us and expanded until it dragged all four of us in."

"'Four of us'? Then where is the other one?"

"That's what I'm worried about, especially with the injury he sustained. Anyways, the point is, we don't know where we are. When I next woke up, I found myself in this plain of grass with those strange buildings in the distance."

'_So they are connected in some way after all.' _Rex concluded. Like he had thought, it was indeed another one of 'those', like he had encountered not too long ago. Although, these three were less annoying, which was one up side to this.

"Odd." His thoughts were broken by a female voice and the next thing he knew, the ebony haired girl named Alice was sniffing him.

"What the-?" He backed away from her and she just stood there. Perhaps she had approached him while he was lost in thought.

"Alice! Not again…" At the blonde's voice, Alice walked back over to him, glancing back at Rex. "Sorry about that, Rex."

"Um, apology accepted…?" He wasn't sure what to make of the girl's action.

"So…unfamiliar." She said in a soft, yet flat voice, and it was surprisingly smooth. "He's different."

Rex was about to ask why she had done that, when he heard a call buzzing through on his com link. Pressing his finger to the wireless device in his ear, he returned the call, he reckoned it was probably from Six or Holiday.

"Rex, did you find any information about this abnormality Holiday was telling me about?" Ah, so it was Six, just like he thought.

"I think I just did, and it's like the last time." He answered.

"Like last time?"

"Yeah, and I'll explain later." Rex began, looking back to the three who were probably thinking he was a bit crazy or something. "I found a group of three people in Central Park, two males, one female. The blond was telling me that him and the other two just woke up here, and apparently there's one more, but he's missing. Six, they've never even heard of New York and they say they're from a city called Reveil! There's no way this is a coincidence."

"Okay, good enough. For now, I'll rendezvous with you and we'll bring them back. Maybe we can get more information out of them." The other's voice was silent for a moment, but then picked back up. "Oh, and you might want to keep them out of sight and not attract any attention to you or those three. You know how quick Black Knight was to respond during the last incident like this."

"Right. I was planning on bringing them back anyway." With that, Six's voice never answered back and the line went back to it's quiet state. He then looked up at Oz, who was smiling all the while, emerald eyes staring at him.

"So, ah, what'cha talking about?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm gonna need you to come back to HQ with me." Rex stated plainly.

Oz blinked, but then laughed as if it was a joke. "Ha-ha! Sure, but like I said, we should really find Leo before that. I hope he's okay."

"That will have to wait. I need you three to come with me." He insisted.

"Um…" Oz paused for a second.

"And what if we were to refuse, you whelp?" Alice taunted him, smirking all the while.

"Whelp?" Rex exclaimed in response.

"You stupid rabbit! Don't provoke a fight!" Gil said to Alice, clearly trying to keep the situation under control.

'_Stupid rabbit?' _To Rex, this was a weird nickname indeed.

"Look," Oz spoke up. "I'm afraid we're not going anywhere until we find our friend and make sure he's okay."

Rex sighed in response, knowing there was no other choice in the matter. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

Normally, Rex wouldn't expose his abilities like this, but, this time, this was a different circumstance and the three were being stubborn about this whole thing. In an instant, he commanded his nanites to transform his hands into weapons, the ones he called his 'Smack Hands'.

"Whoa!" The blond Vessalius exclaimed at the sight of these mechanical fists. "Gil, Alice, any suggestions?"

"Is this guy a Chain?" Gil asked, shocked by the transformation of the other teen's hands.

"What? No, I'm not a 'Chain'." Rex tried to reassure them. "I don't even know what that is."

"Raven, release my power!" Alice suddenly demanded, then turning to Oz. "And you, don't you dare interfere!"

"Oz?" Gil was looking for permission from his master, knowing the risks. "Do it?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Maybe if I don't use Alice's power for once, the incuse won't move any further and maybe she won't hurt me like last time."

In one swift movement, Oz closed his eyes as Gil approached him and held the younger boy close, putting a hand to his forehead. As a glow started to radiate from the Nightray's hand, Oz could hear Alice snicker.

Opening his eyes halfway, he could see Alice now transforming into her rabbit form. "Good girl."

"Huh? Did she just transform into an Evo?" Rex exclaimed, astounded by the seemingly innocent girl's transformation into a giant rabbit.

"Evo…? No…" Oz breathed, the incuse on his chest slightly aching from letting Alice's power flow. "Rex Salazar, meet…the most powerful Chain of the Abyss, the girl…who saved me and made me her contractor…the B-Rabbit, a.k.a. the Bloody Black Rabbit!"

"That girl? She just went Evo on me!"

"Ha! I…have no idea what that is…but you must be a special Chain…just like her."

"Oz, he doesn't have the scent of a Chain." Alice suddenly said to him.

"What…?"

"I'm saying he might not be a Chain."

"Then…what is he?" His question was met with a pause, but then…

"Enough of this!" She shouted, making Rex turn his attention back to her. "You will come to know and fear my power!"

Her own weapon materialized in her hands now, a red scythe. In her mind, she was laughing, because even though she thought this boy was strange and definitely something other than a Chain, she would be able to defeat him with little trouble.

The moment when she made her fist attack, however, Rex instantly caught the scythe with his own mechanical hands, keeping it from coming down on him.

"What's with the scythe?" He exclaimed, the red curve of her weapon glinting in the light of the sun.

"Shut up, you pathetic kid." She pulled the scythe free of the boy's grasp and jumped back, wondering how he was so strong. "I can still beat you."

"Yeah, right. I doubt you even know that I'm the most powerful weapon on the planet!" He changed his hands back to normal and then generated another weapon known as 'Bull Whip', aiming it at Alice and catching her in a tight grip.

"Alice!" Oz exclaimed, taking a step forward, but still a little out of breath because of the incuse.

"Take it easy, Oz." Gil urged his master, knowing the effects the incuse had on the younger boy.

"Alice…" He knew Gil was right, but how long could he just sit on the side lines?

'_Sooner or later…I might have to interfere.' _Alice had advised against it, and as much as he didn't want to stop her because she had finally gotten to use her own power again, he was afraid of her getting hurt, especially with a person with this kind of power.

"Let me go!" Alice was now struggling against the metal coil wrapped around her current form.

"Hey, come on. Hold still for a moment." Rex pulled her close enough to where she was in arms reach, enough so he could get a chance, in his mind, to cure her. "You'll be back to your cute self in a second."

He put his free hand to her, and blue lines instantly lit up, however, she did not change back, only remained the same as the lines disappeared from her. He pulled his hand back and looked over her current rabbit self, shocked that this was the girl named Alice.

She was not an Evo.

"What are you?"

"Alice the B-Rabbit!" She answered with a snarl, breaking free of the whip wrapped around her.

She retrieved her scythe, which had fallen to the ground when the whip had caught her, and took another swing at Rex, but now, he called upon another weapon, this time his arm going from a whip to a giant sword.

Alice was caught off guard as she dodged it, which gave way for Rex to launch a surprise attack on her. Oz, meanwhile saw this too an immediately interpreted this to have potentially fatal results to his companion.

"Oz?" Gil asked, noticing the look in the blonde's eyes as Oz managed to take another step forward. "What are you-"

Oz saw Rex go in for the attack, and he wasn't about to witness another friend get hurt.

"Alice!"

Time seemed to move in a blur as something quickly slashed off part of the Rex saw who had done that, it could be seen now that Oz was standing protectively in front of Alice. When he did this, Alice had instantly changed back into her human form and had fallen to the ground, like those times before in Reveil and at Pandora. Looking up at Oz, she could she that now he was the one holding the scythe.

Once again, he was using her power.

"Really?" Rex asked, annoyed with Oz. It was then he noticed that the other boy's eyes were red, like blood.

"You shall not hurt Alice!" He proclaimed. "Anyone that hurts her, or makes her sad, I will destroy them!"

With the scythe, Oz took a swing at Rex, who dodged in response. The humanoid-Evo went back to this Smack Hands now and tried to at least land an attack on the boy. He didn't want to seriously hurt Oz or anything, but this fight needed to end soon, before things got worse.

It would be over sooner than he thought.

Gil, who was watching the two boys fight as he helped Alice stand, was worried for his friend and master.

"Get away from me, Seaweed-head." She said as she pushed him away, this time using his other nickname. She now turned her focus to Oz. "Oz, I told you not to use my power without my permission!"

"She's right, you can't use it so recklessly!" Gil called over, agreeing with Alice. "The incuse will move again!"

He couldn't hear any of them. The only sound he could hear was the loud ringing that never ceased.

Oz had been in fights using this scythe a few times before, but never in a battle such as this, even though he was very skilled with this power, almost like...he already knew how to use it. One careless mistake later at just bluntly attacking without success though, and he skidded back on his feet as Rex caught the blade again and twisted it right out of the blonde's hands.

Right then and there, as he looked up at the other teen, Gil realized that his master was defenseless and fully exposed to an attack.

"Oz!" In reflex, Gil instantly went for the pistol strapped to his leg and aimed it faster than lightning.

***Bang***

All of time froze in a split second. All of them fell silent and were frozen where they stood.

Alice had been about to scold Oz again as to the issue about her powers being used, but now she looked at the two boys in shock. Gil held his gun with a shaky hand, panting heavily in hoping he got his shot right. The red faded from Oz's eyes and they went back to green as he watched the fist that was no more than five inches from him fall apart, the other boy's hands back to normal.

Oz understood then as Rex realized what was going on and looked down at his shirt; it was now being dyed red with blood.

Gil, in his natural instinct to protect his master, had pulled his gun and shot Rex.

Rex opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable as he felt himself falling back and landing on the grass. The last thing he saw was the form of Oz looking down at him with worry, and then his mind slipped under into the cold oceans of blackness and emptiness.

**Well, I tired to make that scene good, but I'm bad with fight scenes. Just as a note right now, the next chapter will focus off Rex and the three for a while (not to Leo ether. That comes in at chapter 4. You can probably guess from the prolouge what's coming next.), but we'll come back to them in chapter 4.**

**In the meantime, feel free to leave a reveiw.**


	4. A Bad Kitty Will Tempt You Into A Maze

**Hey! OMG, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. This chapter gave me very bad writter's block -_- Speaking of which, things are getting tense in both series, Pandora Hearts especialy. *mumbles quietly about Retrace LXX***

**Oh, and to clear up any confusion in this chapter, the girl here, her name is offten said as 'Alyss', but her dolls (and the cat) call her 'Alice' (they're pronouced the same). Any other Chain (and the members of Pandora, with the exception of Break that one time) calls her Intention of the Abyss.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts or Generator Rex in any way.**

Chapter 3: A Bad Kitty Will Tempt You Into A Maze

The cat watches a blond boy walk along down the street, waiting in the shadows and observing the boy with his single and watchful blood-red eye.

"Cheshire can see you, but you don't see Cheshire." He whispers. "Cheshire does not know why you are here, but he has found you."

The boy keeps on walking, oblivious to the cat scraping his overly large claws against the earth.

"Cheshire remembers this blond."

Yes, to the mysterious, and rather human, cat watching the boy, it registers as 'that blond' in his mind.

"You look different, but Cheshire knows it is you."

The boy disappears out of sight and the cat narrows his one eye.

"The blond who wanted Alice to remember when she wanted to forget."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…stupid Calculus homework." Noah grumbled as he glared at the numbers on the page, seeming to mock him silently, knowing that he's stumped.<p>

As if an exhausting day at school wasn't enough, his homework for that night was only irritating him more. He had tried calling up Rex once, just to see if they could hang out and what not, but Noah got no reply, only some ridiculous voice mail message only Rex could have thought up.

And so, Noah was now stuck here at home, the numbers on the page still looking back at him. He was just laying on his bed with a textbook in front of him, nothing but silence in his room.

Frustrated, he let his head fall against the open textbook. "Things can't get any worse, can they?"

Then, as if on cue, a noise from outside the room grabbed his attention. This brought him out of his current situation (aka homework), and right into this new one, because to Noah, he could of sworn he heard the sound of glass breaking.

Walking into the living room, he saw that no one was here, and there was nothing that appeared to be broken. Something still felt off though.

It was like someone was watching him.

"That's odd." Noah looked around again, still no one to be found.

"It's not strange at all."

At that, Noah felt frozen, and all he could do was whip around to find that voice, but what he was greeted with was unreal.

A cat- no, a _human_ looking cat stood before him. A shaggy brown head of short hair and one piercing red eye glowing at him.

"Found you, blond brat."

There was no time to react to the events coming next. The cat pounced onto him, sharp claws crushing his shoulders and pushing him down. He expected to hit the floor, but he didn't.

Just as the cat pushed him down, a portal had opened up beneath him and the cat had pushed him inside the vortex.

They had vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>Falling. Noah knew he was falling through a black oblivion. For how long? He did not know.<p>

He was just falling, the cat's claws still pushing down on his shoulders.

He was falling through an abyss.

Suddenly, without warning at all, his body crashed against a titled floor, leaving a small carter as mark of the impact. This left Noah coughing and struggling for air, the cat hopping off him at the same time.

This place that Noah had fallen into, it was strange. It looked like a room that belonged to a girl. The floor was tiled in black and white, and there were even windows. There were countless arrays of shelves, all holding dolls. The only door that could be located was an area of blackness with curtains on ether sides.

By the time the dust cleared, Noah looked at the cat with half open eyes, the cat licking its claws.

"Time for punishment." The cat said plainly.

Noah realized what was about to happen, and he tried to move backwards, but he could barely move as it was, still feeling the effects of the harsh impact the cat dealt.

The cat was faster though, much faster.

"You're finished."

"Cheshire, stop it!" A soft voice demanded. The cat froze, its claws mere inches away from Noah.

"But...this person is-" The cat started, but was cut out again.

"Enough. You're scaring him." The sight that meet Noah's eyes when he turned his head off to one side, watching a figure emerge from another unseen curtain, was literally something unreal.

There, facing him was a girl all in white, even her long hair was white, which included her two braids. The dress she wore was one that was, simply, enchanting; roses adorning her silkily white dress along with the black strings around her neck, sleeves, and wrists. She was also barefoot and had a ribbon tied around her leg. Her smile was gentle, soft and glowing lavender eyes looking at him with curiosity.

In that one moment, it was like time had stopped; her whole form glowed intensely white .

"Wha-" The girl put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Ah, yes." She stepped away and smiled at him. Her voice was surprisingly smooth. "You. Your name is Noah; Noah Nixon, isn't it?"

"How do you...no forget that, who are you?"

"It's simple. My name, is Alice."

"Alice...?" Without saying another word, she grabbed hold of Noah's arms and pulled him upwards so he stood upright. She turned from him and to the cat she called Cheshire, who was standing off to the side.

"It seems you've made a mistake, you naughty cat you. This is not 'that boy', isn't that so?" The cat nodded at her in response. "It's alright, so, thank you, Cheshire. It's always grand when a guest comes here."

"Quite the cat." Noah muttered. Her eyes turned back to him once more, that whiteness still shining.

"Ah, that's right. You were taken in to befriend a weapon." That caught him by surprise. How could she possibly know that? He had never met this girl in his life, vise versa with her, yet why did she know about 'that time'? "But, you grew to be friends with him and ended up revealing everything, even though it nearly cost you your friendship. He was angry for a while, and you knew he possibly wouldn't come when you were trapped. Now though, you're all right now! 'Cause, he's an important friend, almost as a brother!"

That was a weak point in Noah, and the girl had just hit it.

"Shut up!"

Before anyone else could react, a sudden impulse made Noah grab the white haired girl by her slender shoulders and slap her right across the face.

The girl was motionless, still caught in his grip, and yet, in spite of the side of her face stinging, she giggled.

"That's a strange sight." She says with that same soft tone. "I intervened before Cheshire killed you, and yet you attack the very girl who saved you. You are a strange boy indeed."

"Huh?"

She turned her lavender eyes back up at Noah and pulled free as soon as he let his grip slacken on her. "Come."

The white haired girl grabbed his arm and pulled him to a nearby table, which had been previously…floating in midair? Dolls came down next and set little dishes and silverware on the table, confusing Noah even more.

'_What kind of place is this?' _He wondered as the dolls retrieved chairs for the both of them.

"So…Alice-" He started.

"Yes? Oh! Wait a minute!" She then took one of the dishes, one with sugar in it, and poured some onto the table. "My name is that, but spell it like this."

And so, drawing out the shapes of letters in the sugar, Noah watched as she spelt out her name the way she wanted.

A-L-Y-S-S

"Alyss?" He inquired.

She nodded in response. "Yes. Even spelt differently, it's still pronounced the same as what I've told you before. Now, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Um, is this…like another dimension or something?"

The answer he got was another laugh from Alyss. "I don't know what you're saying! This is my room, my home!"

"You live here?"

"Yes, Noah-kun."

"Then," He paused, composing his next question in his head. "How did you know me?"

"You see, I simply saw into your world is all, and spotted you, reading your life history." Alyss answered. "Cheshire had oddly gone into that world for some reason, yet, I know nothing of it."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, I only know of my own and another. So, please, would you so kindly tell me about your world?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, I see now." Alyss cooed as she poured more tea into her cup, her 'guest' finishing with his story. "So, your world is drastically changed, is it not?"<p>

"Well, you could say that." Noah replied, watching the girl as she poured more tea into his cup also. "But, even so, this seems different. I mean at first I thought your cat friend was an Evo."

The cat-Chain in question was sitting next to Alyss, just blankly watching the two of them. "No. Cheshire is a cat, or more specifically, a Chain. By your explanation though, I can see how you would think Cheshire is, how you say, these beings called 'Evos'."

"A Chain?"

"Yes." Alyss started to explain. "You see, all beings of the Abyss are Chains."

Noah just stared at the purple-eyed girl in confusion. "Abyss? What is that?"

"It is the place you are in right now, one separate from _both_ our worlds. Chains exist here and there, and there are special requirements in order for them to exist in 'her' dimension."

It was a strange explanation indeed. If this really was the place she had called 'Abyss', and the creatures that existed here, like Cheshire, were Chains, then who's to say, this snow-white madden in front of him wasn't the same.

"Alyss," Noah asked carefully, leaning forward. "Are you a Chain too?"

"Oh, me?" She giggled. "No, I am not, because I have another name; The Intention of the Abyss."

"What kind of name is that?"

"The name that marks what I am here. All the Chains call me this." She pushed a dish his way, one with many little cookies and such that read 'eat me' in big capital letters. "This room, where you are presently, is in the farthest reach of the Abyss, where the power is the strongest. I am the sole being that governs the Abyss as the 'core'. You understand now?"

"I guess so." Noah replied, taking one of the cookies. "I thought you were a Chain yourself."

"No. I am 'Alice', the Intention of the Abyss. Most Chains meet me when their contractor get's dragged down here."

"Strange. This thing you call a 'contract', it sounds more to me like a deal with the devil."

She smiled once more. "The humans say that too, that when a Chain appears to them, it is the devil whispering to them."

Noah took a bite of the cookie, splitting it in half. "Mind explaining what a contract is?"

"It is the bond that I mentioned before." Alyss started. "There is an exception to the rule, but, most contracts end the same way; with the contractor being dragged into the Abyss. And then…" She stood up, stepping away and twirling around. "The humans become dolls themselves!"

'_Become dolls? That doesn't make sense, unless…' _The sudden realization struck Noah like a brick, filling his mind with panic. _'Unless she means the dolls are Chains?'_

"No way!" He shouted standing up in a hurry and knocking over the chair.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Alyss asked sweetly.

'_No, don't be fooled! Her calm demeanor is fake!'_

"I know your game!" Noah wasn't about to be fooled by her, not now, nor ever. "You want to turn me into one of those creatures, don't you?"

"Huh? No, not at all."

"Enough! I just want out of here!"

"I don't get it." She pouted. "Why is my guest being so mean to meeee?"

"Alice, don't cry!" The dolls chimed in floating down from some unseen place, and the white haired girl began to cry. "Don't listen to that meanie."

"I've done nothing wrong!"

Alyss continued to cry, and all the while Noah stared at her, wondering why in the world she was so upset. Cheshire, on the other hand, bounded over to Alyss, making an effort to comfort her. After a moment, the cat sharply glared at Noah.

'_Not good.' _He thought, noticing the threatening look in the cat's eyes.

In an instant, Cheshire pounced on him once more. Pain ran through his body at once, colliding hard with the floor. The sudden attack had left Noah breathless. Alyss took noticed of this and slowly walked over to the two, tears still falling.

"D-don't kill him, Cheshire." She whispered wearily.

"This blond must be punished." Cheshire hissed, his face ever closer to Noah's. "He made you cry, Alice!"

With tears still falling down, a sudden solution suddenly came upon Alyss; a solution that would be drastic in itself.

"C-Cheshire, listen." When the white haired girl said this, Cheshire looked away from Noah and up at Alyss. "Come h-here."

Noah watched as Cheshire stood and Alyss led the cat off to a nearby shelf, picking up a cup of tea along the way.

'_What kind of madness is this?'_

He couldn't hear what they were saying, or doing for that matter. They were talking to each other, that much he could tell, but as to what they were talking about and what they were doing, he couldn't determine that.

Regaining his composure, Noah slowly got back on his feet, brushing off his clothes as he did so. While the other two conversed. Noah looked around the room for a possible escape from this mad world. No, all he saw were the dolls, who were now floating near Alyss and Cheshire, and the darkness beyond the curtains that he saw before. A better part of Noah told him that the way beyond the curtains wasn't the way out.

After a moment passed, both the white haired girl and Cheshire came back over. In both hands, Alyss carefully carried a cup of tea.

"I do apologize for Cheshire attacking you. Please finish your tea." She held out the tea cup to Noah.

'_What's with the sudden change in her attitude?' _He wondered silently. _'She was balling her eyes out a second ago.'_

Still being wary of Alyss, he took the tea cup and drank from it. However, something seemed off and there was the strangest look in those lavender eyes that Alyss possessed.

"So, I do wonder-"

Alyss was suddenly cut off by the sound of glass breaking. A faint grin crossed her face when she saw that Noah's hands were shaking, fear seen in his blue eyes. In the next moment, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the black and white floor.

The white haired girl looked at Cheshire and nodded. She then walked over to Noah and knelt down beside his trembling body.

"W-what did…you…"

"It seems one of my dollies has been naughty." Alyss cooed.

"What are…you talking…about?" For some reason he was having trouble breathing.

"A naughty doll has slipped some poison into your tea." Her smile was so filled with delight, which frightened Noah even more that what she had just said. "I do not have an antidote on hand."

_'Is this her plan? To let a doll kill me off and then turn me into one of those Chains?'_

"However, there is a way to save you."

Noah looked up at Alyss suddenly, seeing hope in those words, but still not understanding her game.

"Cheshire." She called.

Upon her command, Cheshire came over, but did something unexpected. With his sharp claws, the cat made a cut on his arm and then, knelt down beside Noah as well and let Alyss cup her hands together and the cat's blood pooled in her hands. Helpless, and only able to watch, Aylss drained the blood from her hands into Noah's slightly open mouth.

"Alice, is this best?" Cheshire asked.

"Yes." Her smile portrayed something different, an elegant and devilish smile. "Now, do you remember what my cat's name is?"

Noah had begun to cough from Cheshire's blood being forced into him, but he managed to answer her question.

"Ches…hire…"

Her smile got even wider.

Suddenly, he felt as if nails were being driven into him. He couldn't even muster any strength in his voice to cry out against it. Noah then looked at Cheshire, only to see his form glowing, actually, dissolving!

"You should be lucky." Alyss giggled. "Cheshire is special. He doesn't need a contractor, but that in no way means it's impossible for him to obtain one."

Every second that Cheshire continued to dissolve, Noah noticed now that as the cat turned into black smoke, it seemed to be drawn to him like a magnet. He was utterly shocked as the smoke passed right into his body.

"When you called his name, you sealed the contract."

For an odd reason, Noah now felt that there was something watching him, but from his subconscious. And where had that cat gone?

"This is the way of the contract." Alyss stood up as the blond before her twitched with pain. "We'll see if you are strong enough to handle Cheshire."

The pain was too much to fight. He couldn't fight it.

"Lucky you. You get to be Cheshire's first ever contractor!"

The last thing Noah heard before blacking out was the sound of Alyss' crazy laughter.

**Okay. So, I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. And in that time, Oz will give hints to the truth only he knows. Will Gil or Alice catch on, I wonder? But then again, they've probably remembered and are hiding their own secrets. Meanwhile, we'll see how Rex is doing, and we'll see what in the world happened to poor Leo.**


End file.
